Parker Caine
Parker Caine is a main character on Charmed. He is half-demon; the son of Alastair Caine and a unknown human mother, and half brother of Hunter Caine. He is a student at Hilltowne University and the president of the Phi Delta Upsilon fraternity. Parker is the romantic interest of Maggie Vera. Parker is portrayed Nick Hargrove. History Parker was born to a demon father Alastair Caine and a human mother. He joined Hilltowne University where he became the president of the Phi Delta Upsilon fraternity and started dating the president of Kappa Tau Kappa, Lucy. When the Charmed Ones were constituted, Parker and his brother, Hunter were assigned various roles to help in his mission to raise The Source of All Evil. Part of Parker's role was to infiltrate the Charmed Ones through Maggie. In Sweet Tooth, Parker runs into Maggie at a restaurant and defends her from a rude customer. During the halloween party at the Vera Manor, Lucy introduces Parker as her boyfriend. In Exorcise Your Demons, Parker is asked by Lucy to help Maggie started so that she can focus on Kappa. Parker and Maggie start developing feelings for each other. Later on, Parker mysteriously shows up when the Charmed Ones are exorcising the Harbinger of Hell. Without time to think, Maggie quickly kisses Parker to distract him from finding out what the sisters are up to. In Other Women, Lucy starts suspecting that Parker is cheating on her. She asks Maggie to help figure it out, not knowing that Maggie is the other woman. So, Maggie asks Parker to stay apart but Parker makes it clear that he wants her and not Lucy. This leads to Parker and Lucy's break up. In Out of Scythe, Maggie starts having romantic dreams with Parker. When she meets up with Parker, Parker tells her that Lucy gave them an okay to date because she has already moved on. However, Maggie overhears Parker's thinking that he doesn't want Maggie to find out the truth about him. This gets Maggie concerned. She starts investigating to figure out what Parker is hiding. She goes to the fraternity house and finds Parker injecting himself with a needle. She assumes that he's doing drugs and runs away. Later on, Parker comes to explain himself to Maggie. He says that he was taking medicine because of a rare disease that he doesn't want people to find about. Maggie concludes that's the secret Parker was keeping from her. They both share a passionate kiss. It turns out, Parker set up the entire thing to manipulate Maggie from finding the real truth that he's hiding from her. It is revealed that he is the shadow demon that the Charmed Ones had been trying to stop from stealing the Scythe of Tartarus. He was on a mission from his father, Alastair Caine to retrieve the scythe from the sisters so that they can use it to open the can holding the Harbinger of Hell in order to help raise the Source of All Evil. But he failed. And his father is very angry about it. He keeps comparing Parker to his overachieving full-demon brother, Hunter. Parker apologizes to his father and promises to try better. In Bug A Boo, Alastair is angry at Parker because he keeps failing all the missions assigned to him. He has issues with the fact that Parker is only half-demon and is afraid that Parker's human side is affecting his performance. Hunter defends Parker from their father's harshness. Alastair sends Parker on a mission to retrieve the blood of a Charmed One as part of their mission. He asks him to manipulate Maggie's telepathy. Parker tries to convince Maggie to take an internship at his father's company since all interns must submit a blood sample for testing. He fails to convince Maggie. Eventually, he comes up with a better idea - He tells Maggie that he needs a plasma transplant for his condition but he doesn't have many potential blood donors since he's keeping the condition a secret. So, he asks Maggie if she could get tested to see if she could donate blood to him. Maggie agrees to get tested and give her blood to Parker. Personality Parker appears as a confident, outgoing college student. He acts kindly towards Maggie Vera, and feels sorrow when attacking The Charmed Ones, despite his demonic half and being tasked to do so by his father. He appears to follow his father's orders reluctantly. Parker seems conflicted between his human side and his demonic side. Physical Appearance Parker is a young white male in his early twenties, with brown hair and eyes. He has a lean build and is clean shaven. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers * Shadow Form: The power to turn one's body into a mass of shadows. Parker's shadow form grants him several abilities: **'Supernatural Strength': Parker has enhanced physical strength sufficient to hurl an adult man across a room. **'Intangibility': While in shadow form Parker is able to remain solid or become intangible at will, passing through solid objects. He can also phase other solid objects and beings, making them intangible with him. **'Stealth': His shadow form cancels out the noise of his movements so he remains unheard and obscures his identity. Relationships Romantic Life * Maggie Vera and Parker: Maggie first meets Parker when he defends her from a rude customer at her job. Sparks fly between the two, with Maggie crushing on him. However, at the Halloween Party, Maggie backs off when she learns Parker is dating her friend Lucy. A few days later, in order to distract him from seeing Angela Wu (but later realises this was just an excuse). After being given the go ahead by Lucy, he and Maggie begin dating. * Lucy and Parker: After Maggie kissed Parker, he dumped Lucy due to his conflicted feelings for Maggie. Trivia * Parker shares his name with Parker Halliwell, the middle daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and her third husband, Coop. * Parker is half-demon like Cole Turner in the original series. * His shadow form was portrayed by Timothy Wallace. * He seems to be an amalgamation of Cole Turner and the Shadow Demon, a demon that gave him messages in behalf of his bossess, The Triad, before begin to work for The Source of All Evil, from the original series. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mortals Category:Love Interests Category:Hilltowne University Student Category:Hilltowne University Category:Demons Category:Hybrids